Rouze Cards
The Rouze Cards are mystical cards used by the Riders of Kamen Rider: Spade Warrior. Rouze Cards are obtained when an Undead has been defeated, which is indicated when their Ouroboros Buckle opens revealing what category & suit they belong to, & has been sealed away by either a Rider using a Proper Blank card, Common Blank card or the Stone of Sealing. Normally, Category 2-Queen Cards have the Ouroboros patch on the picture of the species which they resemble. The cards are categorized the exact same way the Undead are; into Categories Aces, the Numbers (2-10), & the Royal Club (Jacks-Kings). They are also categorized into 4 suits: the Spades, the Diamonds, the Hearts, & the Clubs. The Joker Cards, the Wild Card, & the Mighty cards used by Kamen Riders A-King, A-Jack, & A-Queen & Vanity Card which created by Four different Category King Cards belong to none of either categories or suits. Each Rouze Card allows the Riders access to the powers of the Undeads sealed within them. Rouze Cards need AP to be used, the amount of which is needed for the card to be used is located on the right side of the card just below the Undead's picture. Riders can gain AP by fighting an opponent while wearing their Rider suit & the amount of AP they have accumulated is gauged by a digital counter located somewhere on their weapons. The only Cards that don't use AP are Category Ace cards, with the Royal Club Cards serving to increase a Riders' AP count. Category Joker Undeads can also use Rouze Cards to assume the form of the Undead that is sealed within the card & access all of their powers. Category Ace These card allow the Riders to transform into their suits. These Undeads were regarded as the best fighters. 220px-ChangeBeetle.jpg|Transforms Ray Agema into Spade Warrior 180px-ChangeStag.jpg|Transforms Kent Newman into Diamond Warrior 220px-ChangeMantis.jpg|Transforms Dirk Trent into Heart Warrior 180px-D1.gif|Transforms Andy Borg into Club Warrior (Improper Seal) 220px-ChangeSpider.jpg|Transforms Andy Borg into Club Warrior (Proper Seal) 180px-ChangeKerberosGlaive.jpg|Transforms Derek Selby into A-King 180px-ChangeKerberosLance.jpg|Transforms Mack Macey into A-Jack (Copy of Derek's Kerberos card) 180px-ChangeKerberosLarc.jpg|Transforms Melanie Buckley into A-Queen (Copy of Derek's Kerberos card) Category 2-10 These cards allow the Riders to channel the sealed Undeads powers via their respective Rouzers. Suit of Spades 220px-SlashLizard.jpg|Increases the power of the Spade Rouzer. 220px-BeatLion.jpg|Increases the power of punches. 220px-TackleBoar.jpg|Increases the power of tackles. 220px-KickLocust.jpg|Increases the power of flying side kicks. 220px-ThunderDeer.jpg|Supplements the next attack with electricity. 220px-MetalTrilobite.jpg|Transmutes body into organic metal to reduce damage. 220px-MagnetBuffalo.jpg|Allows temporal control over magnetism. 220px-MachJaguar.jpg|Enhances speed. 220px-TimeScarab.jpg|Freezes time in place in a certain radius. Suit of Diamonds 180px-BulletArmadillo.jpg|Increases the power of the Diamond Rouzer. 180px-UpperFrog.jpg|Increases the power of uppercuts. 220px-RapidPecker.jpg|Increases the Diamond Rouzer's rate of fire. 180px-DropWhale.jpg|Increases the power of drop kicks. 180px-Firefly.jpg|Supplements the next attack with fire. 220px-RockTotoise.jpg|Transmutes body into organic stone to reduce damage. 220px-ScopeBat.jpg|Heightens senses for accurate shooting attacks. 220px-GeminiZebra.jpg|Creates a copy of the user. 169px-ThiefChameleon.jpg|Copies an opponent's form or attack. Suit of Hearts 220px-Spirit.jpg|Allows the Joker to assume human form. 180px-ChopHead.jpg|Increases the power of karate chops. 220px-FloatDragonfly.jpg|Enables the user to fly. 220px-DrillShell.jpg|Increases leg strength & power behind drill kicks. 180px-TornadoHawk.jpg|Supplements the next attack with wind. 220px-BioPlant.jpg|Creates vines for lashing & binding. 220px-ReflectMoth.jpg|Enables user to repel enemy attacks. 180px-RecoverCamel.jpg|Heals injuries. 220px-ShuffleCentipede.jpg|Enables user to reuse Rouzed cards. Suit of Clubs 180px-Stab Bee.gif|Increases the efficiency & power of stabbing attacks. Screw Mole.gif|Increases the power of screw punches & supplements attacks with a drill-like attack. 180px-Rush Rhinocero.gif|Increases the power behind tackles & enhances speed. 180px-Bite Cobra.gif|Increases leg strength & power behind scissors kicks. 180px-Blizzard Polar.gif|Supplements the next attack with ice. 180px-GelJellyfish.jpg|Transmutes body into organic fluid to reduce damage. 155px-Poison Scorpion.gif|Supplements the next attack with a deadly poison. Smog Squid.gif|Supplements the next attack with smoke. 180px-Remote Tapir.gif|Unseals Undeads inside Rouze cards as loyal servants. Category Jack These cards allow the Riders to assume Jack form when used in conjuction with an Absorb Queen Card of the same suit with the use of a Rouze Absorber. Dirk never had a Rouze Absorber so it just allows him to become the Undead sealed inside the card. 180px-FusionEagle.jpg|Allows Spade Warrior to assume Jack Form 180px-FusionPeacock.jpg|Allows Diamond Warrior to assume Jack Form 180px-FusionWolf.jpg|Allows Dirk to become the Wolf Undead 180px-FusionElephant.jpg|Allows Club Warrior to assume Jack Form Category Queen These cards allow the Riders to use their Fusion Jack & Evolution King cards with the use of a Rouze absorber to change into their Jack & King forms. Dirk never had a Rouze Absorber so it just allows him to become the Undead sealed inside the card. 180px-AbsorbCapricorn.jpg|Allows Spade Warrior to to form change 180px-AbsorbSerpent.jpg|Allows Diamond Warrior to form change 180px-AbsrobOrchid.jpg|Allows Dirk to become the Orchid Undead 180px-AbsorbTiger.jpg|Allows Club Warrior to form change Category King These cards allow the Riders to assume King form when used in conjuction with an Absorb Queen Card of the same suit with the use of a Rouze Absorber. For Dirk it allowed him to fuse with all of his cards & assume Wild form without the use of a Rouze Absorber. 180px-EvolutionCaucasus.jpg|Allows Spade Warrior to assume King Form 180px-EvolutionGiraffa.jpg|Allows Diamond Warrior to assume King Form 180px-EvolutionParadoxa-1.jpg|Allows Heart Warrior to assume Wild Form 180px-EvolutionTarantula.jpg|Allows Club Warrior to assume King Form (Only used to become Tarantula Undead to fight & reseal the Spider Undead) King Form Cards When Kamen Rider Spade Warrior initiates King Form, his Rouze Cards change their appearance & their AP Cost will increase. In addition, their cards will fused with the Kamen Rider to form armor. AK1.jpg|Boosts the power of Combos when in King Rouzer. AK2.jpg|Effects boosted when in King form AK3.jpg|Sets fists on fire. AK4.jpg|Enhances the momentum behind tackles. AK5.jpg|Enhances leg strength & power behind kicks. AK6.jpg|Supplements the next attack with elemental lightning/Covers sword in electricity powering up the attack. AK7.jpg|Transmutes body into metal to reduce damage. AK8.jpg|Enables a limited control of magnetism. AK9.jpg|Enhances speed & agility. AK10.jpg|Allows the power to control time within a certain radius. AK11.jpg|Boosts the power of Combos when in King Rouzer. AK12.jpg|Boosts the power of Combos when in King Rouzer. AK13.jpg|Boosts the power of Combos when in King Rouzer. Other These cards belong to none of the categories & have some very unique powers. 220px-Joker Card.jpg|Joker's Rouze card 220px-Albino Joker Card.jpg|Albino Joker's Rouze card 180px-MightyGravity.jpg|Allows A-King to execute an attack similar to Spade Warrior's Lightning Slash 180px-MightyImpact.jpg|Allows A-Jack to execute an attack similar to Club Warrior's Blizzard Venom 180px-MightyRay.jpg|Allows A-Queen to execute an attack similar to Diamond Warrior's Burning Shot 180px-Wild Card.jpg|The combination of all the cards in the Suit of Hearts; allows Heart Warrior to execute the Wild Cyclone 180px-Jashin 14 Card.png|Used to Summon Jashin 14 Category:Kamen Rider: Spade Warrior